


black magic of mulholland drive

by kenhwan



Category: VIXX
Genre: Coven AU, Lee Jaehwan-Centric, Multi, Witch AU, Witches, jaehwan centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenhwan/pseuds/kenhwan
Summary: if you'd like this to be a series, please leave comments below with ideas because i'd love to right more but i have like 0 ideas, perhaps more in detail of how Jaehwan met them all ? or his powers ? anything you guys would like to read from this verse is helpful





	black magic of mulholland drive

Every morning starts off the same. 

Jaehwan goes into each room, greats every one of his boys with a good morning kiss and the promise of more later if they comply. The instructions never stray from 'come downstairs for breakfast,' except on each of their special day of the week when they awake to Jaehwan beside them in a pleasantly warm bed. He never skips a day no matter how he's feeling, will never skip the chance to spend the night _and only_ , spend the night with each of them. 

It starts with Sanghyuk on Sundays, then Hakyeon on Mondays, Hongbin on Tuesdays, Wonsik on Wednesdays, Taekwoon on Thursdays, and the other 2 days he sleeps in his bed, with the door ever open for however many, whether the amount be all or none or in between, find their way to his king size bed with the blackest sheets. 

None of them would trade it for the world. Jaehwan, their supreme, their ruler, their leader, their _love_ , who's just as redundantly lovely as the word 'love' suggests. Jaehwan, with his long lashes, jet hair, and pretty lips, his thin body and the dark, dark colours he adorns it with. They run their hands down his body, along his thighs and warms and their lips follow close behind. He doesn't mind, he never does. He loves them more than he could ever imagine, and though he is their superior he seldom needs to order them, other than casually. 

He opens the door and kisses Sanghyuk, then continues through with the same order he spends the night, as it's their lineup down the main hallway. He's adorned in nothing more than his nightwear and his robe, tight black briefs and a black, mesh robe, just the same as every morning. 

Breakfast of whatever they desire is served, combinations of eggs and bacon and vegetables aplenty. All is calm until the foreseen bickering ensues. Hongbin makes a small remark, right after the first bite of their meal is taken, something about Jaehwan's lips, to which the supreme only rolls his eyes but Taekwoon bites back and the rest have already tuned their conversation out. All but Jaehwan, who listens and corrects facts in their debates and shoots dark, heavy looks that force the witches mouths shut when it gets out of hand and they refuse to stop. 

Their supreme has a favourite, and while he denies it and the rest of them will insist it's them, only of them would be correct. None other than Kim Wonsik, who'd been third to join their coven, their fucked up family of sorts. If there be a second, it'd be Sanghyuk, or just Hyuk, as they'd nicknamed him when he was much younger, years ago, the first that Jaehwan had taken in, though not being all much older himself. 

Wonsik had been the first to kiss Jaehwan, to admit nothing but admiration. To confess nothing but love to the boy who could drop an entire cruise ship on someone with nothing more than a thought, the boy who just 10 years ago, armed with just a single glance, would have set anyone in his path ablaze with no thought at all. The supreme was younger then, with only about 2 of his powers developed, skinny arm wrapped protectively around Hyuk, who'd smashed an older man ( that happened to be Wonsik's father ) who was harassing Jaehwan into a wall with perhaps more force than was necessary and practical for Sanghyuk's short-term health. 

At first, Wonsik had come in with fire blazing in his pupils, and Jaehwan had yelled, made the other's ears bleed as he collapsed to the floor, but the tone was only that of a scared child attempting to protect a close friend. The whole thing had eventually been sorted out, but it made things clear that it wasn't safe for any of the trio, and Jaehwan, being the most powerful, _could and would_ protect them as long as they were loyal to him.

At first, loyalty meant something like friendship until the end. But as Taekwoon, the soft-spoken boy from the alley that'd somehow strangled a woman without laying a hand on her, and Hongbin, a kid who'd blasted himself from one place to another through tension and stress in the middle of a normal day of high school exams. By this point, just 5 years ago, 'loyalty' had turned for the older few of them into something more. Into something more than just friendship, into love and sex, and found through the late teens, through the raging hormones and confusion of strong feelings between romantic and platonic love. They'd mixed and stuck that way. No one was complaining. 

The last to join them was Hakyeon, with his toxic mouth. The same mouth that Jaehwan has to kiss close-mouthed. The one of which he longs to kiss and feel the wretched tongue intertwined with his own. But Hakyeons mouth is poison and with his foolishly slick and coercive tongue, he'd met Jaehwan by his own charmspeak. Outside of a club, blowing life out of his lungs on the sidewalk. The supreme had been drug out for Sanghyuk's coming of age, into a building with loud music full of younger people than himself, and stepped outside when he felt a strange tingling in his neck that he'd only felt when the last witch leader he'd met had done the same. 

Jaehwan had whipped around and narrowed his eyes, his own meeting the ones of the male he'd soon know to be Hakyeon, sending thoughts into his mind that were much fit for a pornographic movie script ( and don't get him wrong, he definitely let Hakyeon act on them later ), shooting flirtatious, sinful looks in his direction. 

"Stop that." The supreme had vocalized, shifting in his black matte button up, straightening the sleeves. 

"Stop what?" The boy on the sidewalk had purred, scooting closer. 

"I know what you're doing. Who is-- Who's your leader?" He'd asked in his most demanding, supreme witch tone. 

"No clue what you're talking about, doll." 

And it had started there. 

It turns out when Hakyeon isn't drunk off of cheap drinks he'd ordered people to buy him, he's nothing like that. He's timid and almost motherly, fusses over small things but small things that matter, and watches over them as if he was the leader himself. That's not to say he oversteps his boundaries, Jaehwan would never have that. 

He spends extra time with Hakyeon, lets him lay closest to him when he comes in on Saturdays and Fridays because he can't kiss him like the others. He can't feel the skin of Hakyeon's bottom lip, or his tongue, or the insides of his cheeks. There's no cure for a witch's natural talents, after all. 

So, Jaehwan bends over at inappropriate times for his boys, and does the dirty and clean and everything between for them, and takes care of them in every way he can. Just to keep them happy, because that's just what he cares most about. 

Jaehwan loves them all the same, and would never ask to be the Supreme to a different generation of witches, and he feels nothing but over-the-moon lucky that he found his perfect family.

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like this to be a series, please leave comments below with ideas because i'd love to right more but i have like 0 ideas, perhaps more in detail of how Jaehwan met them all ? or his powers ? anything you guys would like to read from this verse is helpful


End file.
